Hiccup's Wedding
by Ravenclawseeker234
Summary: Today is a special day for Hiccup. It's his wedding day. The lucky bride is Astrid, but was it meant to be? Hiccup has feelings for Merida that he denied, but now he confesses it by saying the wrong person's name in the vow. Astrid is so angry that Merida and her friends are witches. And he is placed under the spell. He must rescue his friends before it is too late. Rated T.
1. Part 1

**Got this idea from tumblr. Haven't ****watched Riders Of Berk, and this is all. Thought that this would be a good story. Everything is to their rightful owners**

Part 1

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup had butterflies in his stomach. Was Astrid right for him? His friends, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack Frost came to his wedding. It was Merida that sparked his attention. She had sky blue dress with gold carvings on the bottom of the gown. Hiccup focused on Astrid now. She looked nice, but not as beautiful as Merida.

As he was walking down the aisle, he reflected on his days with Merida. She made him laugh, and was so kind to him, because she could relate to him. One day they almost kissed, and that changed his feelings towards Merida. He put the thoughts away. He was going to get married for heaven's sake! Toothless now saw what Hiccup was feeling. Toothless gave him his sad face.

He was at the front of the foyer now. Astrid was giving Merida a hard look. That gave Hiccup some sort of suspicion.

Merida's POV

She was happy for Hiccup. He was going to get married to the girl of his dreams. She saw Astrid's glare, and that made Merida quickly shrivel. "What is her deal anyway?"whispered Rapunzel. Merida quickly shrugged. But she knew exactly why Astrid was glaring at her. Astrid knew that she liked Hiccup, and she was jealous of so much time Merida had spent with Hiccup. Merida knew exactly what Astrid said to her,"Don't get anywhere near him, and tell him that you like him, because he will be so confused, and they would declare war on Scotland, and that would hurt Hiccup, do you understand?" Merida didn't want to hurt Hiccup, so she just stayed quiet.

It was starting, and Astrid was now looking at Hiccup with a smile on her face. Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast, was preaching the vows. Until at last, the last vow was starting. "I take the Merida to be thy-" Then Hiccup turned red, and stopped talking.

Hiccup's POV

He couldn't believe that he just said that. The whole crowd gasped, and Astrid's eyes quickly darted to Merida. "She is a witch! I tell you she is a witch! Along with her friends!" Astrid now pointed to Rapunzel and Jack Frost. "Astrid, she isn't a witch!"yelled Hiccup "See, she placed Hiccup under a spell!"Astrid now declared. "Get them into a cell! And put my son in the clinic!"ordered Stoick.

Merida's POV

Vikings put a hand on Merida along with Jack and Rapunzel. The three got vikings that had Merida pushed her into a cell. Then Stoick came in. "Merida, your punishment is to be burned at the stake."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup looked at Astrid. Why was he even looking at her? Merida was the person on his mind. Jack and Rapunzel were in the dungeon rotting away too. His father went to Hiccup. "What is Rapunzel's punishment?" His father looked at him,"She will be shipped off to her homeland." "Jack?" "Same fate."Stoick told Hiccup. His voice became shaky,"What about Merida?" "Oh, my boy, she will be burned at the stake."Hiccup's gather said "But why isn't Merida being shipped of to Scotland?"Hiccup asked. "She was the one that put you in that spell, remember?"Stoick pointed to his viking helmet.

Hiccup went to Toothless,"We need to save them Toothless! But how?"

Merida's POV

Jack was whistling his head off. "Will you stop doing that?"cried Merida. Jack chucked, but stopped. "I can't believe that Hiccup's girlfriend did this to us!"Rapunzel yelled. "I know! She knew that we were not witches!"concluded Merida,"And I get burned at the stake. Yuppie." "Your are?" Merida nodded. Rapunzel gasped,"We need to find our way out of here!" "Wait a second guys, what about Hiccup?"asked Jack. "Remember? He's getting married to Astrid the troll."Merida said in an exaggerating voice.

Suddenly, the door squeaked open. There he was. "Hiccup!"Merida cried.

Hiccup's POV

Merida smiled at him. That smile made his heart melt. "We need to get you guys out of here! More importantly you, Merida."Hiccup said with much control. "But what about you?"asked Merida. Tears were welding up in her eyes. "You know, marry Astrid."his voice didn't have any enthusiasm at the Astrid part. "Are you going to be happy?"asked Merida. "Who cares." "Hiccup, are you going to be happy?"Merida asked again, but in a low voice. Hiccup didn't want to answer. It was already too painful to see Merida and the rest of his friends leave.

"I have a plan." Hiccup said. Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida crammed their ears to the plan. They understood, but what Hiccup saw on Merida's face didn't look satisfied. "Is there anything wrong, Merida?"asked Hiccup. "No, nothing is wrong,"Merida replied.

It was time for the plan to take place. He quietly walked to the cells. The guard was asleep, so that was a lucky shot. When he walked towards them, he saw Merida that made his heart ache. Hiccup hurriedly unlocked the door with the key, and they went to the back door of the cell. Toothless was there looking at Hiccup intently."Okay, buddy, I know that we might not see each other again, but you will always be with me."Hiccup was chocking back tears. "Hiccup, I can face my fate."Merida said. "No Merida, If you are gone, then there is nothing in life left."Hiccup said. Before Merida mounted Toothless, she rushed towards Hiccup, almost nocking him down. She hugged him, then she did something. She kissed him. That kiss was powerful, he felt a range of emotions. But the feeling felt spectacular. When they broke up the kiss, he saw that Jack's and Rapunzel's faces were in shock. But Merida quickly sat on Toothless, and with tears in her eyes, she waved. As Toothless took off, Hiccup just wanted to have that kiss all over again. Now they were gone out of sight, and the wedding was tomorrow.

**Moo haha! Don't worry, I'll make a third part! This was a lot of fun writing this!**


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Hiccup's POV

Today was the makeup wedding. Hiccup couldn't think of anyone else. Just Merida. As he put on his wedding clothes, he wanted Merida to be with him, giving that amazing kiss she gave him. Oh, he wanted to get out of this charade and tell Astrid that he loved Merida, but Astrid would say that Merida put a trance on him. That means that the vikings would raid Scotland, and Merida would probably die by Astrid's hands.

"Are you ready?"Stoick asked. "Yes, Dad,"Hiccup replied. "Well you better get down there. They will start the marriage in ten seconds. Do you want to make us make another wedding for you and Astrid?" So Hiccup hurried to the great hall.

Merida's POV

"Are you okay?"Rapunzel asked. "No, I'm not! We have to do something!"Merida declared. "Are you crazy? We are probably going to die, and that means that Hiccup will be in pain."Rapunzel cried. "Oh, Punz , we need to do something! Or he'll be miserable!"Merida replied hastily."So what are we going to do? Crash the wedding?" Merida and Jack exchanged glances. "Oh no!" Rapunzel put her head in her hands.

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup heard the wedding music. Astrid was smiling with glee while Hiccup wasn't so happy. The first sentence began and the music stopped. In the audience, one guy mysteriously was gone. Threw the sermon, more and more people disappeared. Then the window let out a cold breeze that shivered both Astrid and Hiccup. The last vow was now done, and Stoick said,"You may now kiss the bri-" Suddenly Merida opened the doors,"Stop the wedding! " "And why?"Astrid said in a very low and dark growl. "Because your son isn't happy!" Merida cried. Hiccup never thought that someone would barge into a wedding for Hiccup's needs. "Is this true, Hiccup?"Stoick asked in a surprised tone. Hiccup nodded. "But, but she is the witch!"Astrid yelled in frustration. Stoick began to realize this,"She isn't a witch, Astrid, and whatever you did to make us believe that you are not a true viking. You put jealousy and hurt first. Do you even love Hiccup?" Astrid shook her head. "Then why?" "Dad, she wanted to date me because I was the only one with the first dragon, and she knew that I was your son,"Hiccup said in absolute clarity. "You better get out of this hall, Astrid,"Stoick growled. Astrid shot Merida a glaring look, and then left. Now there was Hiccup, Merida, and Stoick. "Can we talk?"Merida asked. Hiccup quickly followed outside.

Merida's POV

Hiccup looked at Merida like he wanted something. Merida smirked," Wow, your smart." "Thank you." the same look was on his face."Hiccup, there is someone who wants to meet you."Merida smiled. There was Toothless smiling at Hiccup. "Hey buddy!"Hiccup cried. He was rubbing Toothless's scales. And behind them was Jack and Rapunzel smiling at him After he rubbed Toothless's scales, he looked at Merida. He kissed her! Merida was so happy! She wanted to stay like this, the world frozen. She looked up at Rapunzel and Jack who were still surprised. "Do you wanT to ride Toothless?" Merida nodded.

As they flew, she put her hands on Hiccup's waist, and there they were, riding of in the sunset!

**This is the last part! Thank goodness, yet awww:( I would like to see your comments! And thank you to my ****followers!**


End file.
